


Demons and Angels

by Maddox_Named_Galaxy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddox_Named_Galaxy/pseuds/Maddox_Named_Galaxy
Summary: When Xisuma wakes there are two strangers who appear. Can he survive life with them?
Relationships: Hermitfam, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Demons and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> This another new story without The_Shy_Bean, Original-ish, slow to updated cause I suck at writing

??? pov:

"Beep-Beep-Beep!" I smack my alarm so hard it breaks. Slowly I get up from bed as I stretch and I hear my door get knocked on. " What the? It's 5 am?" I slowly go downstairs. When I open the door I see a tall boy with angel wings and a small gremlin thing with horns. " Hello Xisuma! I'm Tango and the Demon next to me is Grian." The tall male says. "Um Halloween isn't until October you know that.. right?" "Of course we know that?" States the small boy. "We're going to be with you to help you make good and bad decisions." Umm okay? I thought to myself "Ummm-" the angel barges in "You got something to eat? I'm starved, man!" "Tango! We. Are. Guest. In. This. Household." The demon states "Sorry for him. I often wonder how I'm the demon between the two of us. Grian, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Void" Okay then.

———————————————————————————————————

"Doooo ittttt!" "Don't listen to him" it's been nothing but back and forth arguing for the last week. "Will you two, _Shut. Up._ " Both boys go silent and look at me "Oka-" "WHYYYYYYY" Tango wails and starts kicking my seat. Over the last week I've learned that they were given the wrong roles and they can't get it changed. So they do the best they can but often fail at that. It's impossible to listen just to one of them and I can never tell who is more annoying. "Finally some peace and quiet." I grumble to myself. After a minute of silence I hear some soft sniffing. I don't turn around. Why didn't I turn around? Why didn't I feel remorse? Where was my sense of morality? Why... was I acting like an asshole? What was wrong with _me?_ I just sigh. " Hey are you okay?" I ask, trying to be nice, but I get no response, from either of them. Tango was unnaturally quiet, while Grian sat in his normal silence. I look down. Then I hear two screams and then everything goes white, and then **Black**.

————————————————————————————————————

What? I'm at home? I look up and see Tango and Grian. "What?" "Good you're okay," I hear Grian say. "What happened?" Of course I hear a sigh of displeasure from Grian " You unlocked a part of your power-" "POWER!" "- Reset. Reset is when you can reset a day to its beginning. A powerful power. But hard to master." "Oh... well... um. Okay?" I hear another sigh, this time from Tango. " It's okay to be confused man. I'm just as confused as you are." " I'm surrounded by idiots." "Hey, don't be rude!" "I'm not!" This is my life now, just some Demons and Angels.


End file.
